A vessel stamped from sheet metal which has a handle formed from a U-shaped loop in the length of wire which is crimped into its rim is a model of simplicity. Heretofore, devices for connecting lids to such vessels have been relatively complex and expensive. The present invention constitutes a ultra-simple, inexpensive means for connecting lids to such vessels.